1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a voltage recorder, an image processing apparatus, and a voltage recording method.
2. Related Art
Some image processing apparatuses have an energy saving mode whereby supply of an electric current to a component not in use can be suspended, or operation of the component not in use can be suspended. In such a device, when a normal operation mode is switched to an energy saving mode, there is a substantial drop in voltage supplied from the power source. Conversely, when an energy saving mode is reverted to a normal operation mode, there is a substantial rise in a voltage supplied. Such changes in voltage supply are inherently problematic in that they can cause system errors.
By analyzing a voltage supplied from a power source, it is possible to determine a cause of a system error. However, a change of a voltage shortly before occurrence of a system error is not recorded in a conventional image processing apparatus; therefore, it is difficult to determine the cause of a system error.